Shinigami Academy: First Day
by contendaz
Summary: Gin's first day at the Shinigami Academy isn't everything he was hoping for it to be. GinRan.


Gin runs as fast as his little legs can carry him. He's breathing heavy, his books fumbling around in his arms as he moves.

"Rangiku! We're gonna be late!" he yells as he turns his head, noticing Rangiku lagging behind. She's adjusting her clothes as she jogs, looking back at him angrily.

"It's your fault, anyway!" She yells, sticking her tongue out. They finally reach the massive building, waving goodbye to each other as they go their separate ways. He runs through the halls of the Shinigami Academy, searching for the classroom on his schedule. He asks for help from the people in the hall, pointing him in the right direction as he continues to sprint. Finally he finds it, opening the door with a disheveled appearance. The room is massive, unlike anything he's ever seen before. Thankfully the class hasn't started yet, and he climbs the steps until he finds an empty seat.

The teacher is writing something on the chalkboard as more students pile their way in. He can't help but smile, excitement coursing through his veins as he prepares to gain a wealth of knowledge. He hopes Rangiku found her class in time, and feels a little bad for making them arrive late.

As the teacher motions to begin the lecture, Gin takes out his pencil and flips his notebook open to a fresh new page. He takes notes throughout the entire course of the class, raising his hand and making use of his time at the academy. As the class is coming to a close, Gin can't help but notice all of the other students staring at him. He looks downward to see one girl gossiping to her friend and pointing at him, the other girl laughing hysterically. Gin frowns a bit, wondering what's so funny.

The class ends, and Gin rises from his seat to begin his journey to the next room. He will start his advanced Kidou class next, and the grin on his face appears again. People continue to stare at him as he makes his way to the classroom.

"What a weirdo," Gin hears someone say. "Yeah, what the hell's up with that smile?" Another kid chimes in. He stops walking for a moment, turning around and looking innocently at the kids who just spoke. One whispers to the other, and Gin slowly continues to walk. _'I wonder if they were talking 'bout me…'_ Gin thinks to himself with a frown. He can't shake the thoughts from his head all day, wondering why it is that people find him so repulsive. He hears backhanded comments throughout the entire afternoon, referring to his smile, and his eyes, and his overall appearance. During lunch, he sees Rangiku giggling and smiling, making new friends already.

He doesn't want to disturb her. He decides to walk home alone.

—

The night sky has finally fallen over him as he pokes the fire he started with a stick, pouting as he stares into the reddish orange flames. Rangiku sits next to him, bubbly and excited to talk about her day. She begins chatting about her new friends, going on and on about her classes and instructors. Gin nods, barely saying anything. She quiets for a moment and notices that Gin is frowning. She leans forward so that she can see his face better.

"What's that look for? A frown doesn't look good on you, you know!" She smiles. He frowns even harder.

"Rangiku... do I look funny?" He asks, a tiny blush appearing on his cheeks. It's not like him to bring up his feelings, and he feels embarrassed doing so now.

Rangiku can't help but poke his cheeks, grabbing onto them and forcing a smile. He opens his eyes, and they appear watery. Rangiku instantly hugs him, holding onto him as hard as she can.

"Ran….yer crushin' me!" Gin says as he struggles and pushes her away a bit.

"How could you even think that? You look like my best friend, Gin! You look sweet, and charming, and super cute," she blushes as she holds onto him even harder, "and anyone that thinks you look funny is gonna have to answer to me!"

Gin smiles as he hears Rangiku's little confession, and relaxes into her embrace. "Whatever ya say, Ran-chan," Gin whispers as he hugs her back. The smile forms back on his face as he closes his eyes.


End file.
